


Magic and roses

by Katswrite



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katswrite/pseuds/Katswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not follow kitten's into strange holes in your basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and roses

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest not reading this yet, I'm still working on it and will be writing several more chapters/editing this chapter if I do continue this story, however if you do read it I would love some feedback as to how to make it better and if the pacing is good or not, Thank you!

The sky seemed very intent on letting its contents loose before he would arrive home. The dark angry clouds overhead all coalescing over one place, not letting in a ray of sunshine; although the way was still lit somehow, a dark dreary light that dragged the color from everything. Or so he thought, until he saw small feline eyes staring out at him, strikingly purple and unnatural against all the mute colors, the pupils slits. He drew in a quick breath, those eyes were following him. He leaped a bit with his steps now as he passed the eyes, staring back at them until he was sure he was far enough away. He turned his head back, already in the momentum of a run before he stopped himself, near crashing down to the sidewalk. He stared down in awe at the tiny black kitten in his path, it’s fur silky and fluffy and it’s ears almost seeming too big for it’s body. He smiled, having forgotten why he was in such a hurry he leaned down to scratch the small cat between the ears, though yelped and leapt back when purple eyes opened and stared at him, a hiss coming from the kitten’s throat. He glanced back behind him quickly, having landed on his behind. The purple eyes were gone, they belonged to the kitten. The kitten who currently had leapt at him and started digging its claws into his leg, it’s expression fierce and body tensed up as it attacked it’s prey. The prey of which who couldn’t help but laugh quietly at the sight. “You’re quite a little thing aren’t you?” 

The kitten dug its claws into flesh in response, causing tears to prick at the corners of his eyes. “Okay okay that’s enough, ow.” He reached forwards to wrap his hands around the small kitten’s body and lift it, earning a scratch on his face for his troubles. “Let’s get you someplace safe before it rains..” He had been terrified of it before, but now was worried for its well being. It was a small kitten, and tonight there would be a big downpour, probably flooding as well. It certainly wasn’t a place for a small kitten, scary as it might be.

 

Once he arrived home he hurried inside, dripping wet. He shut the door, flinching when it slammed into the doorframe and he dropped the kitten currently clawing at his arm and meowing it’s head off incessantly. He kicked his shoe’s off, not even bothering to bend down and untie them properly before peeling his coat off, shivering when some of the cold droplet’s fell onto his foot and soaked through the fabric of his sock, coloring it a slightly different color to show that it was wet. The small kitten was shivering, standing with it’s back arched, it’s fur standing on end and it’s eyes wide. He sighed, walking over it and reaching out to try and pick it up, only to get small sharp claws in the back of his hand. His eyes widened and he yanked it back, shaking his hand out and breathing in through his teeth. Small droplet’s of blood welling up on one of the deeper scratches, the other’s just a small bit of raised skin that would disappear soon enough. 

“Alright you’re gonna be tough then huh?” He stared down at the kitten; it’s small round eyes meeting his gaze. It meowed at him, a tiny high-pitched meow, before it turned around and trotted off, suddenly seeming calm and like it owned the place. It’s tail was raised up, it’s head held high as it went further into the house. He took a step forwards to follow after it, the dark cherry colored floorboards creaking under his weight, and causing the kitten to hiss loudly before scampering off, it’s claws making quietly clicking noises against the wood. 

He set aside a small metal bowl after having washed then dried it, shutting off the water and shaking the droplet’s off his hands. The kitchen was rather ornate, the countertops a dark granite, the cupboards having glass panes with intricate designs. It was rather embarrassing now that he owned the home, his only excuse being that it was in memory of his mother, when in fact he was just too lazy to change it. It was only clean due to the fact that he ate off of paper plates most nights and rarely even used the kitchen. He left the elegant kitchen behind, his feet now on soft plush carpet as he made his way down the stairs, something he much more preferred over wood floors. He opened a door and was met with dusty air, sneezing as his nose was irritated by air that probably hadn’t been breathed for centuries in his opinion. After shaking his head to clear it he went inside the cool storage room, scanning the shelves for what he was looking for. He lifted the heavy bag of cat food, something left over from his childhood cat; he trudged up the stairs, his arms burning, he really needed to work out more, he was lifting a bag of cat food for goodness sakes. Once he finally made his way up the stairs and back to the kitchen he plopped the heavy bag down on the counter. As he opened the bag he scrunched his nose at the smell; his arm disappearing into the bag as he scooped up some food with the metal bowl. As he set it down a thought came to mind, was this stuff even good anymore? Once he finally found the expiration date he sighed, resting his forehead against the counter, of course it was expired, what else?

He sighed and after wallowing in his misery he pushed himself up and went to go find the kitten, where had it wandered off to anyways? It wasn’t in any of the rooms, those were all shut tight, not underneath any furniture, it was like the kitten had simply vanished. Or wait, there it was. He hurried after it, loudly stomping down the stairs as he chased the small black kitten. Once he reached the bottom he looked around for it, it sure was fast. His eyes narrowed, the kitten was going into the storage room, the one filled with boxes and small hiding spaces for small kittens. He cursed under his breath and ran towards the room, stumbling into it just in time to see a tiny tail vanish behind a stack of boxes. 

He bit his lip, moving to push aside some of the boxes to make a pathway, spotting the kitten now and then. By the time he had moved all the boxes he could he had sweat covering his brow and the back of his neck, not liking the sticky feeling. He moved to crouch down, slowly slipping between two stacks of precariously stacked boxes, praying they wouldn’t topple down on him and kill him or something. After what seemed like hours he let out the breath he was holding, glad the boxes had not smashed him to death. There was the kitten! And then it was gone again, into a small hole in the wall, rectangular in shape and low to the ground, just enough for him to squeeze through. “Are you kidding me.” He muttered under his breath, this kitten was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.  
He slowly moved to lay down on his stomach, the cold ground causing goose bumps to appear on his arms as he slowly slid himself forwards, sticking his head through the hole. The small kitten was happily walking down the small passageway it seemed, cobwebs draping the corners and dirt coating the ground and a bit up onto the walls. “Come back here you stupid kitten.” He hissed through his teeth, reaching an arm out and barely brushing the soft fur of it’s tail before it sprinted off, disappearing into the darkness. He just stared ahead, straining his eyes to try and see it, or at least an end of the passageway, but it was in vain. He grunted, moving to push himself more into the passageway and go after the kitten, it wasn’t until he was up to his knee’s in the darkness that he started panicking. What if he got stuck? Would he starve to death and then when some random couple came to buy the house, clear out all the stuff from a family they didn’t know, that they would find his rotting body? The thought made his throat tighten and he wiggled back, he was stuck, or at least he couldn’t go backwards. He started hyperventilating, the small passage seeming to get smaller and his head starting to spin; he broke into a cold sweat, his hands feeling clammy. He gulped nervously trying to pull himself forwards, that was still working; hopefully there was a space he could turn around at up ahead. He dragged himself forwards, dirt sticking to his stomach and hands, at one time getting into his eyes. He was breathing heavily, coughing at the dirty air getting into his lungs, he braced his hands against the walls, they slid a bit against the slick rock and he cursed under his breath when he face planted into the dirt. He brought his head up, panicking and pulling himself forwards again. He sneezed, his head jerking up and he prepared for his head to hit against the rock ceiling, but it didn’t, instead it was just air. He frowned, lifting his foot up a bit, it collided with the ceiling where he thought it would, the tunnel had to be widening out, unless he was just imagining things. 

He started pulling himself along the ground quicker, feeling hope spread out across his chest when he saw the purple eyes of the kitten glowing in the darkness. Soon enough he was able to go up onto his hand’s and knee’s, another while longer and he slowly straightened up into a hallway. He blinked rapidly, it was way too dark to see anything, and now that he wasn’t crawling around on the ground there was the threat of smashing the kitten. He reached into his back pocket, luckily he had his phone, he did not want to crawl through there more than needed. He pressed the button to turn it on, jerking his head back and blinking rapidly at the bright screen blinding him. He squinted in the darkness, the bright screen greatly contrasting it as he went to a random flashlight app he downloaded for free. Flipping the switch on he lifted up his phone, washing the tunnel in a bright white light. Dirt covered the ground; the walls of the tunnel, maybe even cave now, looked slick with water, the color a dark reddish brown. His eyes widened and he jumped back in surprise when he saw a dark mass of shadow move across his path. His throat tightened and his heart beat quicker in his chest, causing his head to pound with the extra blood rushing to his head. He swallowed slowly, his mouth suddenly feeling dry, his hand shaking unsteadily as he slowly moved his phone around, the light revealing nothing but more cave.

He pushed his fear to the back of his mind, although that didn’t really work, it was more like he was overcome with it and was barely moving his feet as he forced himself forwards. His steps echoed in the cave, it would’ve sounded cool, if he wasn’t terrified of something sneaking up on him and ripping his throat off, something he couldn’t hear over his own footsteps and rapidly beating heart. He seemed to shuffle along for what seemed like forever, when something changed. The musty dull air that he had been breathing for the past hour or so, wasn’t dull and musty anymore, there was a hint of freshness to it. There was that, and also the stairs leading down, looking like they had been cut from the stone itself and not looking very safe. He placed his hand against the wall, it was slick with water and wouldn’t help much, very reassuring. He slowly started his decent, his stomach dropping whenever he almost missed a step. He was so intent on the stairs, the lines being burned into his eyes when he realized his phone light had gone off, his phone probably having died, but he could still see. He looked up, or rather a bit up and down the stairs, curiosity filling him as the tunnel looked lighter ahead. He quickened his pace, almost tripping down the last of the stairs and then grunting in pain when he tried to take one step too many and the ground didn’t fall away. He stumbled forwards through the mouth of the tunnel, stopping when he reached outside, wait outside? Why was there a tunnel from his house to outside? Where in the world was he?


End file.
